kaiser's Legacy: Dawn of the crusade
by PhantomKaiser
Summary: The league of legends, the only thing that is keeping the land of valoran at peace. but what if the league isn't enough to keep it at peace? When their world begins to crumble, the warrior of the great crusade arrives! Follow the story of how one summoner helps possibly the only person to save runeterra.
1. Chapter 1

_Valoran, a continent that was covered in war. Due to the mass destruction caused by the war, key magicians decided to create an organization called the League of Legends. Due to the creation of the league, the rune wars finally ended as the league would be used to resolve any problem that would create is where our story begins._

* * *

><p>In a busy hall in the institute of war was a boy. He was still consider young since he is 16. The boy had brown chestnut hair that matched his eyes behind a thin frame glasses. He was wearing a purple cloak that everyone else wore but was less decorated than the others.<p>

The boy walked down the busy hall looking around finding his destination. He stop and looked down on the piece of paper he had in his hand. "Just where is this place?" He mumbled to himself.

The boy tried asking the people around him but couldn't because the people ignored his plea or he didn't had the courage to ask. He then saw a middle aged man with a beard that had gray streaks with his cloak being different than the others. The boy didn't know why but there was a harsh yet calm feeling coming from the man.

The boy then decided to ask the man as he was coming his way. when The man was close to him, the boy moved his free hand and tap the man on the shoulder. The man stop and turned to the boy. "Yes?"

"Um," the boy said before handing the man the paper. "D-do you know where this place is?"

The man observed the paper before answering. "Ah, yes. As a matter of fact I'm going there right now. Care to join me?" The man told the boy as he saw him lighten up.

The boy was happy to know that the man would accompany him to where they're heading. "Yes, please." He said as they started walking.

As they walk, the boy kept looking around the hall being mesmerized by the craftsmanship they put in this place."I forgot to ask, what's your name?" The man ask him.

"Oh" the boy replied returning back to their world. "Well my names Jayden." He said to the man.

"Well Jayden, my names Edward, and if you do not know, I am one of the council man in the institute." Edward told Jay.

The boy looked amazed. He heard that the councilman were the ones in charge of everything. "Really?"

"Yes. Well, but I'm not part of the council of equity." Edward states."may I ask Jayden, are you new to the institute?"

"Well yes. This is actually my first week." jay told him.

A blank face was written on Edward for a short while before he spoke."Really?"

"Y-yes"

"interesting" Edward said as he continued to walk.

A couple of minutes passed as Edward stop. "We're here" he said as he stop in front of a huge door." Come, Jayden. They're waiting." Edward said before opening the door and walking into the light behind the door.

Soon Jayden followed behind Edward into the light and as his eyes readjusting to the lighting to the room he saw something incredible. The ballroom was filled with summonses and champions alike. But Al knew there was something off. He looked around the ballroom and saw a 2:1 ratio of champions and summoners.

Jayden looked around the ballroom to look for Edward but he was gone. Before he called out for Edward, speakers turned on and crated a screeching echo that almost rupture everyone's eardrums and cover their ears in reaction. Everyone looked to where the source was and found it to be at the stage where Jayden and everyone else saw a number of summoners side by side, including Edward.

As they all watch one of the summoners on stage went up to the mic. He cleared his throat before speaking into the mic. "greeting, champions and summoners alike. I am councilman Edward. Before we get started, I like all the summoners to stand before me."

Soon enough, Jayden and the rest of the summoners were standing in front of Edward. Jayden had counted the summoners that were here and there was approximately 50 including him. He also noticed that there are almost double the champions."Now then, you were all ask to come here but without knowing what would happen. Lately, me and a the council have been debating on to try this experiment out, and finally the time has come. It is my pleasure to say that you were all pick to have a connection between you and a champion here in the league . Or to say it better, you will be given a personal champion."

Most of the summoners started whispering in excitement of this news, everyone except for Jayden.

"I will add that this will not be permanent and this will either last a year, or when a champion or summoner is fit not to continue. There are other rules as well that you must follow: you will live with them, you may not harm one another, and must fight with them at least once per week. Do I make myself clear?"

The summoners and champions alike nodded in agreeing with what Edward told them. "Now then you will be given a couple of hours to socialize with everyone in here as well as be monitored during the duration of this task as it will help find the perfect champion that shares your ideals with. You may begin."

When Edward told the summoners to begin Jayden stood there as the rest of the summoners mingle with the champions.

Jayden was nervous. He wasn't really good at holding a conversation, nor able to say hello. He started feeling like an outcast as he saw everyone chatting about. He looked down at the marble floor and started walking away from the group.

"Having trouble young one?" A voice said behind Jayden. The boy was startled and turned around slowly. his eyes met with a woman with brown skin with short hair. there was an object that was floating behind her as she continue to stare at him. "um, h-hello." Jayden waved toward her.

"please, do not be so nervous." the woman said before she raised her hand and placed it on her chest. "my name is karma, and i am the duchess of ionia."

"well, my name is Jayden and well, I'm actually new here" Jayden replied.

"please, don't be so shy child." karma said. "There is nothing to be afraid of." she try to relieve the boy from his stress so he could open up to her and maybe to the others. "so tell me Jayden, where are you from?"

"Actually, I don't even know where I'm from." Jayden said. " My mother and I were always on the move. Going from city to city. I didn't even know why either."

Karma was surprised at what the boy said. She felt sympathetic toward the boy not knowing his birthplace and heritage. She felt as though she wanted to hug him for what he had to go through during his life. "And where is your mother? Where is she living right now?" She was now curious to know about his mother and wanted to know more about her.

"She's gone. Passed away last year." Jayden then readjusted his hood to where barely anyone could see his face. "I'm gonna go now, Its not like i want to be rude, but i want to be alone right now."

"No wai-" Karma paused as he saw a tear drop from Jayden's chin. "I-I understand summoner Jayden. It was nice speaking with you, and... I apologize if I caused you any pain." She bow to jayden as she waited for him to reply.

"I-It's okay, really. but I would just like to be by myself for a while. and well, th-thank you for this talk.'' He bowed toward karma before raising his head up and left.

After getting away from the crowd, Jayden had found an empty bench aside the wall and decided to sit there. He slouched over his legs as tears started flowing down his face.

"Just why? Why did she had to go?"

The boy started remembering all the times he had with his mother. All the joy, all the happiness, all of it faded away when his mother passed. Now every moment Jayden had with his mother started clouding all his memories. When all the memories started clouding up, Jayden finally knew what it meant: Loneliness.

He was alone. There was no one else that was related to him. No sister. No uncle. No one. Not even a friend. And to make things worse for the boy, it made him distant to everyone. The trauma Jayden felt made him not wanting to meet anyone. It made him felt like no one would care for him, not the slightest bit. He could even die right now and no one would care.

But before Jayden let the loneliness sink in and tear him apart, he remembered something. A saying that his mother said to him as he was young.

The tears stop running down his cheeks. Jayden sat up straight but still looking down and let out a sigh. The boy raised his arms up to his head and pulled back his hood, revealing his face once more as he looked calm but with his red eyes lies an aura full of confidence in them.

Jayden then looked down again at his robe as he grab the hoods collar and stretched it out while his other hand went in and grabbed onto something. When he pulled out his hand, it was in a fist with two strings coming out of his fist. He opened his fist to reveal a broken medallion attached to the string as it lay on his palm. The boy moved his palm letting the medallion land on top of his chest.

Jayden then looked at the crowd, seeing summoners and champions alike. He nodded to himself and pushed himself off the bench. He let out a breath of air through his nose as he readjusted himself to look presentable to everyone. "Well, time to find my champion.

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you like the beginning of this story. i will take any kind of criticism that you throw at me.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone, thank you everyone who has read my story so far and would say that i had a little writers block during this chapter but hopefully it wont happen again.**** hope you review my chapters on what i could improve or errors i put in this chapter. And oh my god i made this 5k. Hopefully this will satisfy your itch. ****so less talking and more reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of legends or their champions. the only thing i own are my OC's and story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Jayden returned back into the crowd, he started looking around the room and looked at the were marble pillars holding up the ceiling with candles attached to them lighting up the room as they gave a delightful scent that made Jayden loosen up his muscles. He was amazed by the scenery of the room but wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into something.<p>

Jayden grunted as he fell backwards to the ground. He raised his head to see who he bumped into and his red eyes met with a man in light armor with his head fully covered leaving two red dots side by side with a gold line above them. Jayden nudged back a bit when he saw the figure standing in front of him. The man started raising his right arm and reached over to him. two blades were attach to his forearm with three jagged spikes on each side. Jayden was a little scared when he saw the figures arm and looked as if he was gonna stab him. The man saw that the boy was scared and realized his blades were out. He nudge his arm making the blades retract into his armor and showing his arm more clearer.

Jayden look back up to the figure then back to his arm. He then raised his hand towards the figures and hold onto it as he lifted Jayden back up. "Th- thank you."

"You okay?" A voice echoes from the figure. Jayden was startled the figure had a voice like that. It made Jayden wonder who was behind that mask. 'Well, I got to start somewhere'

"Well, yes actually." Jayden reply releasing the mans hand and started patting down his robe from dust and such. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"I am zed, the master of shadows." The armored man said as he bowed slightly toward Jayden just like karma did a while ago.

"Oh, well, I'm Jayden" he bowed. "Eh, a summoner of the league." He jokingly said.

"Hehe, more like a novice." Zed chuckled a bit.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Jayden question what he said as if he was offended by what zed said.

"Well, during my time here in the league, I've seen countless summoners with different attire as yours. And from where I see it, you're a new summoner correct?" Zed stated.

Jayden was actually amazed by the way zed analyzed him so easily. 'Are the robes really noticeable?' He looked around the room to see the other summoners and their clothes and saw that theirs are more decorise than him. "Yes , I'm new here" he admitted as he slouched down

"Don't worry about it kid." Zed chuckled, "you will be a fine summoner when you get the hang of it."

"Wow," he was surprised to hear that from someone he just met. "th-thanks!" Jayden said happily. 'Maybe the league isn't so bad after all.'

"So tell me,what can you do?" The boy ask. Before zed could answer, Jayden felt a tap behind him. He turned around to see zed once again, but in full darkness. "Wh-what?!" He turned his head again to see the other zed still standing where he was. Jayden looked back and forth trying to comprehend what's happening before the dark zed disappeared. "What was that?"

"My ability, Jayden. I can create shadows of myself to aid me in what I must do."

"Coo~~l" Jayden said under his breath. "where did you learned this?"

Zed had paused for a moment, as if he was recalling something. "I learned it at a temple in ionia."

"do you think you can teach me?" Jayden ask hoping to learn this ability.

"NO!" Zed exclaimed. his response startled the boy as he jolted back. The master of shadows realized what he said and quickly apologize. "Oh, uh, i'm sorry for shouting at you. it's just you're young and you might want to learn something different."

"oh. I understand." Before he said another word, something occurred to Jayden. "Wait, how long has it been since this started?"

"About half and hour." Zed answered.

Jayden realized that he had only talked with just two champions from about 100. 'Ah crap'

"Um, zed."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say, but, I would like to go and speak with other champions as well."

"I understand Jayden, it was nice to speak with you." Zed bowed saying his goodbye.

"Nice speaking with you too." Jayden bowed as well. "And maybe, we could hang out again sometime?"

"I look forward to it."

Just as he waved goodbye to zed, he was off. Jayden walked around trying to find another champ that wasn't either with another summoner or wasn't busy. He was looking for someone that was by him or herself so that he could try to talk to them. Luckily for him he found someone sitting by herself on a bench by a pillar. The woman had a purple top hat that matched her dress with multiple magnifying glasses attached as she was sipping on some tea. She gave a soothing mood to Jayden and wanted to talk to her, that or the scented candles that were on top of her.

Jayden felt kind of nervous as he started walking toward her as he was gonna be the first to start the conversation, unlike the other two. he closed his eyes and let in some air through his nose and exhaled from his mouth as he open his eyes. Jayden started walking toward her as he notice she was continuing to sip on her tea with her eyes closed. Just as he approached the woman, she open one of her eyes and saw jayden coming her way.

"H-hello, w-would you m-mind if I speak with you?" Jayden said nervously.

The women placed her cup down to her plate and looked at Jayden and gave him a smile. "sure, I wouldn't mind at all." The woman saw the light in jaydens eyes as he looked happy to join her.

Jayden sat by the women and asked "so, um, what's your name?"

"I'm caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover." she told Jayden.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jayden." He introduced himself. "so, uh, what does a sheriff do anyway?"

"It means we get to bash some skulls in." a unknown voice said. it made jayden turn away from caitlyn to see another women standing with short pink hair with one side shaved off and had goggles on top of her hair. She had the roman numeral 6 under her left eye. As she heard the other girls voice, caitlyn lower her heard and burrow it into her hand and started rubbing her eyes as if she was annoyed by the pink haired woman. "Vi, can you please take this matter seriously?"

"Oh c'mon cupcake, you should know me by now. besides, who's the wimp?" the girl named vi asked caitlyn as she pointed at jayden.

"Dont be so harsh on the boy, Vi." caitlyn spoke with her head still covered by her hand. "Jayden, this is Vi, my partner."

"oh, nice to meet you, Vi." Jayden said as he raised his hand.

"ditto" she replied as she went and sat on the opposite side by jayden.

"so uh, caitlyn, what is a sheriff?" Jayden turned to caitlyn to hear her answer.

"A sheriff is an officer that is responsible for keeping the peace." Caitlyn told jayden as he was intrigued by what she said.

"so what city are you a sheriff at?"

"piltover, or better known as the city of progress. have you ever visited there?" The sheriff asked.

"oh, well. I was actually gonna try to go and live there but I've actually decided to come here and try to be a summoner. at least I'm here now." Jayden admitted.

"and if you didn't?" vi stepped in.

"well, I don't know. I never thought of what i would do if i went and lived in Piltover."

It was quiet between the three before the piltover enforcer spoke. "well this was a bad idea. thought you were interesting but nope, you're just a kid that happen to make it here out of sheer luck. See ya cait." vi told the boy as she stood up and left them to themselves.

Jayden look to where vi left and stay silent. as his hand was on his lap, he started to grab his robe and tighten his grip on it. Caitlyn saw the anger in Drayden and saw the boy hunch over. "Jayden..." caitlyn moved her hand toward the boy but stop as she heard him spoke. "That bitch." The Sheriff was shocked to hear what Jayden said about her partner. "Jayden," the boy turned to her and reveal a stern face on him. "Listen. i know my partner can be a bit... difficult to understand but she is a good person inside, it's just that she has her own way of showing it."

Jayden loosen his grip on his robe as well as his face and look straight ahead. he was still angry at vi but thought to himself that someone like her would not be his champion and that gave him a good feeling. "caitlyn, if I ever go to piltover would you be so kind enough to give me a tour around your city?"

Caitlyn was glad to see that jayden returned to himself and what he said. "I would be delighted, summoner Jayden."

"thank you. And thank you for spending time with me but I have to speak with the other champions before my times up.'' the boy stood up and turned to the sheriff."it's no problem. and when this is over I would like if you could meet again and have a cup of tea." She smiled to jayden"I would be delighted." he smiled back and waved goodbye to caitlyn.

Jayden felt glad to met caitlyn. he was courageous enough to start a conversation with another person, and was able to go and meet her again. He was happy, happy to made a friend, and a girl at that matter. After a few minutes fly by he couldn't find another champion. this made jayden worried for time was being wasted finding an available champion to speak with. Jayden started scratching his head as he looked around without looking where he was going. "geez, just where can i find another-'' jayden had bumped into another person yet again but didn't fell like before. he took a few steps back. "oh I'm sorry about..." He stop as he saw an armored figure in front of him.

The figure was an armored woman that was starring daggers at jayden. she had some fur coming out of her armor and had only one horn that look like it was made out of ice on one side. the armored women stayed silent and continued to stare at jayden. "eh, I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up." the armored women said. jayden jolted back when he heard what she said. She started walking toward the boy and responded by walking backwards."I-I think we should start over. I-I'm Jayden'' he extended his right arm out but that would cause him even more trouble. the women swiftly grab the boys wrist tightly and pulled him in and used her other hand to grab on to his shoulder, rendering him trap. jayden's eyes met with the womens cold sapphire eyes and left him speechless. "um."

"You're coming with me." the women said as she open her right hand and started dragging jayden away from the others. She ignored the boys pleas as they reached a wall with no one there with a bench by it. "can you please let go of me? I cant feel my right hand." He cried from the pressure of her hand she was giving. "fine." she said as she threw jayden toward the wall. he was able to step forward and balance himself before he hit the wall. the boy started to rub his wrist and felt the blood surging through his veins but realize his wrist was cold.

"sit." she demanded. Jayden looked at the bench then back to the women. he felt like he was her captive and saw that she was in no mood to be back talked to. he hoped that someone had saw him being drag by her and call for help but no one came to help him. he finally just accept his defeat and sat down and continue to rub his wrist. as he looked down Jayden heard the womens footsteps coming closer as she stop in front of the boy. he raised his head up to meet with her cold stare again. "just why did you drag me here?"

The woman didn't say anything and just stared at the boy. she looked over her shoulder only to see no one near them. she then look back to Jayden and spoke. "I'm...sorry."

After hearing her apologize Jayden sat up straight and gave the women a confused face. "W-what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I... shouldn't have been so forceful."

Jayden was even more confused now. as he looked at the woman, jayden looked into her eyes and saw the guilt in her eyes for what she did. His face started loosening up as well as his body. "Well, if you say you're sorry... then I shouldn't be mad at you.''

The woman was surprised to hear the words that came out of jaydens mouth. She then look at his wrist and saw he was covering the wrist she grab on with his hand. "are you alright?"

Jayden heard the womans concern for him and look at his wrist "I-I don't know. Maybe?" he started moving his fingers a bit and thought his hand would be fine. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

" I'm Sejuani, The Winter's Wrath." she told the boy as she went and sat beside him. when she sat down, Jayden felt the atmosphere become cold. he suddenly shook a little but managed to adapt to the coldness around him. Sejuani notice the boys shivering and scooted away from then heard jayden speak. "just how come it's cold right now?"

"I'm from the freljord. it's far up north from the institute." She told the boy.

"Oh, Isn't it like a frozen tundra there?"

"To everyone else yes," She chuckled at his remark. "But for me and my brethren, it's like a walk in the park."

"You have brothers?"

"Sorta. you see I am the leader of the winter's claw. and I think of them as my family."

"family..."Jayden stayed silent and looked down. he grab his medallion and stared at it and started remembering his mother. Out of nowhere he started shaking his head to try and get back to reality. "Okay. before we continue, Just why did you drag me here?" jayden asked the winter's wrath and let the medallion drop to his chest as he was trying to find out why he's there.

Sejuani then turn her head away from the boy and onto the champions and summoners at the middle. She stared at that direction before she spoke. "I did it because I didn't want people to see me talking to you. I did speak with other summoners but they were from my homeland so the others assumed that I was interested with them. And when I try to speak with other summoners they coward away."

Jayden couldn't understand what sejuani was saying to him. "What do you mean?"

"what I mean is that they think I'm a brute!" she raised her voice. "They think I'm just some mindless warrior that cares about nothing but violence but I don't! I'm just trying to keep my ancestors traditions alive! I want my people to be strong! And what makes it worse is that my own relative believes that I'm wrong! I don't want my culture to fade away. I don't want my kind to be weak. I don't want my kin to die."

Jayden stayed silent after hearing what sejuani said. He didn't even know who she is and yet she was spilling out her emotions to him. Just as he was about to speak, jayden saw her eyes water up. sejuani notice and turned away from the boy. "Just go. this was a bad decision from the start."

Jayden didn't know what to do. seeing her like this made him want to help her, but he didn't know how. this reminded him of how he was a while ago. Just like her right now, he was helpless and alone. he think for a moment as he heard her weeping and decided what to do. "Sejuani."

"I told you to leave!" she hissed as she turned to jayden. "Can't you see that I want to be alo-" Without hesitation, jayden leaned forward and wrap his arms around the Winter's Wrath. He embraced the cold that lingered around sejuani as he stayed in that position for a while. She was shocked to see him do this and tighten her muscles in reaction. "Jayden, why-"

"Sejuani," jayden cut in. "I know you're feeling sad but listen to me please." Sejuani Didn't know how to respond so she stayed silent. " You say that the other think you're a brute but I don't believe so. You showed me that you care for your kind and wish for them to be strong. And what stood out most was that you let your emotions shine through your armor."

Sejuani was speechless. She wanted him off of her but she never had this kind of comfort before."Just why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you to know you're alive. My mother told me that anyone that could cry means that they're alive and have a kind soul." Jayden told her as he continued to hug the winter's wrath.

Her eyes widen when jayden told her those words. her tears slowly stop as her muscles loosen up. "R-really?"

"Yes. And..." jayden paused for a moment.

"and what?" She wanted to know what else jayden was going to say.

"And, and..." He try to speak but he started to shiver rapidly. "A-a-and you're so c-c-c-cold." Jayden finally realize that sejuani's temperature was just like the frozen tundra she lives in. He slowly move his arms away from sejuani with his hands shaking. sejuani notice the boys rapid shivering and quickly moved away from him. Just as she moved away, Jayden turned and quickly moved his hands to his biceps and rapidly moved his hands up and down.

Sejuani simply stared at the boy as he continue to gather warmth. as she watched, she recalled the words he said to her. He said such kind words to her that she didn't know how to respond. deep down inside of her, she felt happy and was glad to meet jayden. She wanted to thank him and help him with the cold but didn't know what to do. She thought for a moment until she figured out the best way possible. "Jayden"

"Yeah?" he said as he continue to rub his arms. out of nowhere jayden felt something on his cheek. He look at it to see sejuani close to his face with her eyes closed. Jayden realized what she was doing. Sejuani was kissing the boy on his cheek. As he notice, jayden felt his body became hot. He suddenly moved away from her and covered his cheek. Jayden turned to sejuani and revealed his red face. "why'd you do that?"

Sejuani was surprised to see jayden flinch away and reveal his red face. She covered her mouth as she smiled from his embarrassment. She noticed that Jayden had stop shaking from her kiss and was glad to see him back to normal aside from his face. "Do you feel better?" She lowered her hand to speak but covered it again to hide her smile.

"What?" Jayden said. He then realized what she meant as he took his hand off his cheek and look down. His body wasn't shaking anymore. He felt more embarrass and turned away again. "T-thank you."

Just when Jayden began to feel normal again, a bell had rung so loud that everyone in the room can hear it. When Jayden turned his head to where the bell rang, he saw councilman Edward as well as the other summoners that were up on the stage before. "Oh crap."

As everyone looked toward the stage, councilman Edward walk forward. "Time is up young summoners, we hope you have speak to as many champions as possible during the time period."

"Aw c'mon." Jayden whined that the time was over. He couldn't take it. 'Dammit I needed more time.' The boy then placed his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?" Sejuani asked.

The boy slowly let his hands slip off his face taking his glasses with him. He turned to her as he Revealed a sad face. "I've only spoken with two other champs during this time."

Sejuani was surprised to hear the number he had said to her. She believed that he had spoken to a larger amount before her."but I thought-"

"May we have all summoners come to the front of the stage." councilman Edward called. Jayden heard what the councilman said but he was in disbelief. He wanted more time for sure, but he knew there wasn't any way.

"Sejuani." he called out.

"Yes?"

Jayden stood up from the bench. he turned to sejuani and let out a light smile. "Thank you for spending time with me. I hope we can spend some time together."

Sejuani was surprised to see the boy smile at her after all that she caused. She thought that Jayden would be sad or angry at her but saw him being happy through his smile. "I would like that." She smiled back at the boy.

Jayden Had started walking toward the other summoners as they were before the stage. As he look at the stage jayden saw a stand with a strange stone placed on it. As jayden continue to stare at the stone, Councilman Edward spoke. "summoners, during the time you talk with the champions we brought this." He turned to the stone. "This stone will be able to go through your memories and analyze the time you spent with the champions you have spent time with. We ask of you to close your eyes and clear your minds as well as focus so that there won't be any misreadings. Do I make myself clear?" All the summoners had agreed on what they heard. "Good. Now then, may we have summoner Josh come up." With him saying that name, a summoner next to jayden went up to the stage.

Jayden was shocked that someone close to him was first. He started to become nervous as he would have to go up the stage sooner or later. As the summoner walk up the stage counciler Edward spoke to him before he went to the stone. He reached out to the stone and place his hand on it as the stone started glowing. A few moments went by as the stone was analyzing the summoners thoughts. the stone glow slowly faded as something started to glow behind jayden. When he turned he saw a blond male glowing. The man was with the crowd of champions as he looked at himself. He looked up to the summoner and smiled.

"Summoner Josh, you will be summoning Ezreal, The Prodigal Explorer during the duration of this experiment. Go to him, and may you do well on the fields of justice." Councilman Edward said to the summoner. He saw the happy expression from josh as he step down the stage and ran toward Ezreal. "Now then, Summoner Alexis, please come to the stage."

Jayden turned to see where the female was and saw that she was away from him. this calmed him down as he watch her go up the stage. She did the same thing the previous summoner done and waited for the stone to stop glowing. When the stone stop glowing she turned around and saw that an armored creature will be her champ. the creature had brown fur covering his entire body and had a thin tail. "Summoner Alexis, you will be summoning Wukong, The monkey king." She was excited and ran to Wukong without hearing the rest of Edwards sentence. He looked down as he rubbed his temple. "Kids these days."

When he finish rubbing the side of his head Edward looked at the crowd. He took longer than usual and thoroughly looked at each summoner. When he stop looking he called out a name that Jayden didn't want to hear. "Summoner Jayden, come up the stage, it is now your turn."

Jayden was shock to hear his name called out. It was finally Jayden's turn to find out his personal champion. He started to shake uncontrollably but he try to hide it. He had no choice but to walk up the stage. As he headed toward the stage, he felt as if none of the champions in this room weren't going to be part of his life, not zed, not caitlyn, not sejuani, none of them. He let out a huff before he stand before the stone.

Edward saw his nervousness like it was drawn all over him."Now then, summoner Jayden, are you ready?"

"Yes", he blurted out unintentionally. Jayden really wasn't ready to do this, but he had to now.

"Good. Now then, close your eyes and clear your thoughts like the rest of the summoners and place your hand on the stone." Edward told the boy.

"Alright" he did as he was told and held out his hand and cleared his thoughts. His hand was shaking as he held out his hand. Jayden heard a thump, but it wasn't from this boy believed it was his heart beating and continue. He reached out to the stone and heard the thump again only louder. Jayden didn't like what was happening.

Just as he was about to touch the stone, another thump appeared only this time everyone heard as it made Jayden pull back his hand in reaction. Jayden open his eyes and moved his hand way from the stone and turned then heard a creak and search where the source was. He heard the creak a second time and heard it from the ceiling. And then it hit him. Jayden knew what was going to happen.

"MOVE!" Jayden roared to the crowd as the ceiling collapse and everyone ran for their lives. The debris caused a dust cloud to be created as it engulf everyone with the ashes from the ceiling. Jayden covered his face when it happened hoping not to get blinded.

As the dust cloud started fading away, Jayden lowered his arm and saw a hill of ceilings on top of each other. Just then Jayden saw a black figure on top of the debris as it was kneeling down. light that came through the hole in the ceiling show the figure had a sword with him that was stuck in the debris. pebbles and dust were on the figure and on top of his hood.

The figure slowly started standing up with the help of his sword with his head still looking down as the pebbles and dust fall from his clothes. the figure stood tall. It had a brown coat on with a scarf wrap around his right arm and the Left arm was covered in pitch black armor but looked to be handcrafted as you can admire the craftsmanship that was put into the armor.

The figure raised his head up high and looked at the ceiling it came through. Then suddenly, it's head snap and looked directly as jayden. Its face was pitch black thanks to its hood and the lighting but its eyes passed through the shade its hood gave. The figures green eyes met with Jaydens brown ones as they were locked to each other. Jayden then realized he was a man with his muscular figure. The mans menacing eyes loosen up and looked away and onto his sword. He placed his right hand on the handle, letting the glove rub against the shaft, then quickly pulled the sword out of the debris as he held it above his body for a short while before he sheathed it on his back.

The man turned away from Jayden and saw all the champions present as they were not harm from the incident he caused.

"What is going on here?" The man said.

"YOU!" Councilman Edward shouted toward the man. "Who are you!?"

"Me?" The man said as he then turned around again to confront Jayden and the others surrounding him. "Call me Dante."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. Remember to leave a review if you wish<strong>


End file.
